custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Being
History Great Beings are enigmatic beings, who create for the sheer love of creating. They resided on Spherus Magna, and held a position of power in the society. They used their abilities to create numerous tools and beings, such as the Iron Wolves. In order to help them govern the inhabitants of the planet, the Glatorian and Agori, they created the Element Lords, who commanded the various tribes. At some point, the Great Beings discovered the powerful, sapient liquid known as Energized Protodermis. The discovery of the Energized Protodermis eventually lead to a war on their planet, led by the Element Lords. The Great Beings initially refused to participate in the war, but later lent the Iron Wolves to assist in the battle, and tried several more peaceful methods to halt the fighting. Unable to quell the violence, the Great Beings created the Baterra, mechanical assassins designed to kill every armed combatant in the war. They later tried to shut the Baterra down, though the failsafe did not work, and the Baterra continued to fufill their programming. The Great Beings eventually noticed that the spread of the Energized Protodermis was causing massive damage to the infrastructure of the planet. In order to stop the damage, they undertook the creation of an enormous robot, laying its foundation. They created the first Av-Matoran, basing them off of the Agori species, and set them to work building the mysterious object. They created other Matoran using the Av-Matoran as a template, and placed them in key locations around the universe. The Matoran labored in total darkness for years in complete ignorance as to what they were building. The Great Beings constructed the various island locations within the Matoran Universe. Once they were done, they returned to Metru Nui, and began the foundation of the city, which would later be finished by their creations, the first Toa, Helryx, and the Matoran. While they were still constructing the universe, the Great Beings created Tren Krom, who maintained the universe until they were ready for Mata Nui to begin his job. In need of motivation for the workers, the Great Beings created Artakha and Karzahni, and gave them the option of choosing what type of location they were to have. They also created the Mask of Creation, which Artakha and Karzahni later fought over. Artakha ended up choosing a sanctuary, where the best Matoran workers would go, and Karzahni chose a place where broken Matoran were sent to be fixed. To assist Mata Nui in his task of monitoring the universe, the Great Beings created the Bahrag and Bohrok Va to assist their first creations, the Av-Matoran (a select few of whom later evolve into the mechanical Bohrok) in clearing the island that Mata Nui uses as camouflage. To power the Bohrok, the Great Beings created the Krana from the remnants of the Matoran creation process. However, some of the material accidentally spawned the destructive, reptilian Zyglak. The Great Beings shunned the Zyglak, who fled to the darkest recesses of the universe, nursing a grudge toward their creators. Were Mata Nui ever to be struck down, the Great Beings made preparations to ensure he could continue to do his function. The Great Beings provided Artakha with the necessary materials to create a team of Toa that would awaken Mata Nui and prevent the universe from dying. In order to prevent the universe from descending into chaos and famine, the Great Beings constructed a failsafe in the form of a mask. This mask was to drain the life from the entire universe were things to get out of hand. It was also intended as a life boost, were the Great Spirit to need it. Using their forges, the Great Beings constructed the mask, which they referred to as the Kanohi Ignika. Due to the mask's immense power and sentience, the Great Beings locked it up until they were ready to bring it to the Matoran Universe. One Great Being later uncovered it, curious of its power. The Kanohi Ignika, knowing that this being was not destined for it's power, cursed the Great Being with the ability to bring everything around him to life. The Great Being went mad from hearing the voices of the inanimate objects he could bring to life, and was sealed away. Two Great Beings later brought the Ignika into the Matoran Universe, traversing across various lands until they reached the Southern Continent. They carved out a staircase that would lead to a chamber that would house the Ignika. They then placed a scroll detailing the steps to prepare the universe for Mata Nui's awakening inside of the Great Temple, to assist the Toa Mata in awakening Mata Nui. The two Great Beings also tampered with the makeup of the Blade Burrowers, causing them to dig tunnels in the shape of the symbol of the Three Virtues. Once they had finished constructing the locations and the foundations vital for the survival of the universe, the Great Beings removed Tren Krom from Karda Nui, and permanently sealed him on a desolate island and then vacated the universe, leaving the Matoran to finish the body from the inside. They created Mata Nui's spirit, and when the inhabitants had finished their work, the Great Beings placed Mata Nui's spirit within the body, thus completing their creation. The Great Beings tasked Mata Nui with monitoring the universe outside their planet, and to care for his inner workings. They created the Red Star to assist him in departing from planets, and placed a group of beings in the Star. With their creation finished, the Great Beings sent Mata Nui to fufill his duty. Soon after Mata Nui had departed their homeland, the Great Beings' world was severely damaged by the spread of the Energized Protodermis, and shattered into pieces. The Great Beings, however, were able to find refuge elsewhere. carve Brothers In Arms In an alternate Spherus Magna, the Great Beings discovered that the Energized Protodermis was slowly spreading and damaging the planet, causing it to have the potential to shatter into pieces. As a result, they created the Toa, who they ordered to go underground and retrieve the substance, then repair the damage done. They also created the Makuta to help the Toa protect the Matoran and to create new life forms. After Vultraz and Mazeka arrived in the alternate universe, the two were advised to seek out the Great Beings for help on returning to where they came from. They were guided by Teridax to their fortress, where two Great Beings offered Mazeka a return trip back to the Matoran Universe if he would take an individual from their universe with him. They also decided to experiment on Vultraz, for they wished to know why he was full of shadow. Mazeka was forced to accept, and chose Teridax. They were then transported back to the Matoran Universe. carve Abilities and Traits Great Beings possess the simple, inexorable urge to create, from which stems the multitude and diversity of their creations. While lacking the raw physicality of many of their creations, Great Beings have greater ethereal powers. There are known to be Great Beings of both genders. Known Creations *The Iron Wolves *The Baterra *The Element Lords *Protodermis *Mata Nui *The Matoran Universe *Metru Nui's foundation *The Chamber of Life *The Codrex *The Av-Matoran *Matoran capable of becoming Toa *The Kanohi Ignika *Artakha *Karzahni *The Mask of Creation *The Kanohi Olisi *The Original Kanohi Olmak *Helryx *The first Turaga *The first Toa Stones *The First Rahi *Bahrag, Bohrok Va, and Krana *Zyglak (accidentally) *The Great Sundial *Kini-Nui *The Great Telescope *Tren Krom *Umbra *The Scroll of Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening *The Red Star *Galvu Nui